


I'm With You The Whole Way

by gentlelogic



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: “How could I be infuriated with you, darling? This is terrifying. I can’t imagine being in your place, having my own parents not accept me for who I am.”“I am twenty-two years old, Roman.”“So fucking what?” Roman asked, beginning to sound upset. “What, do emotions have an expiration date now?”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	I'm With You The Whole Way

**Author's Note:**

> thuriweaver asked:  
> Logince h/c or Analogical royal AU

Logan adjusted his tie for the third time in the bathroom mirror, clearing his throat of the strange lump that was beginning to form. He could hear Roman humming from the bedroom as he fixed his hair in the dresser mirror. Logan sighed a shaky sigh, adjusting his tie one more time. He was being silly; this already was difficult enough and he did not need to bring all his complicated and painful... _emotions_ into it. He merely needed to keep his composure for one night. For Roman’s sake. Roman didn’t deserve to worry.

“Logan, where’re the scissors?”

Logan blinked and peeked his head out at Roman who was frowning in the mirror. 

“Why?”

“This stupid piece won’t cooperate,” Roman said, tugging a strand of hair that stuck straight up. 

“Roman. You are not cutting it off simply because you are frustrated with it.”

“Who’s gonna stop me? God?”

Logan sighed. “Let me fix it for you.” Roman shot Logan a wicked grin and Logan simply rolled his eyes as he reached for the bottle of styling product and squeezed a bit into his hand. He began running it through Roman’s curls, scrunching them up. Roman closed his eyes, a small blissful smile crossing his expression. Logan pulled his hands away and Roman opened his eyes. 

“Now it’s all sticking up.”

Logan huffed. “Shall we cut it all off now, then?”

Roman snorted. “Fair point, darling.” Then, he frowned. “Are you alright?”

“I am adequate.”

The frown deepened and Roman gently took Logan by the hands and pulled him close. 

“You’re worrying again, aren’t you?”

“I am fine, I assure you.”

“Hm.” Roman stroked a hand over the side of Logan’s face, then cupped it, smiling when Logan leaned into it. “It’s gonna be okay, Lo.”

Logan swallowed. The lump was returning, bigger than ever. He swallowed it down forcefully, blinking away the burning in his eyes. 

“You understand that my parents’ reaction to our marriage is going to be a negative one, correct? They were unaccepting of us _dating_. They will be... furious.” Logan couldn’t swallow down the lump this time and he found himself making a pitiful sound that was awfully close to a sob. “Perhaps we should continue to leave them in the dark.”

Roman tugged Logan over onto the bed and sat beside him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He ran his thumbs over Logan’s trembling left hand. 

“We don’t have to tell them. I mean it, Specs.”

Logan shook his head. “I am being irrational and unfair. We have to tell them so that we may begin actually living. I am exhausted by the secrecy. I am an independent adult. There are little consequences I will suffer.”

“It’s still allowed to be hard. You’re allowed to be scared.”

“How are you not infuriated with me right now?” Logan asked as tears spilled over. He chose to ignore them, but Roman gazed at them with an expression so gentle and tender, Logan could hardly bear it. “I keep backing down.”

“How could I _be_ infuriated with you, darling? This is terrifying. I can’t imagine being in your place, having my own parents not accept me for who I am.”

“I am twenty-two years old, Roman.”

“So fucking what?” Roman asked, beginning to sound upset. “What, do emotions have an expiration date now?”

“That is not what I meant-”

“Then what? You’re not allowed to be scared of your parents and their reactions since you’re an adult now? You’re not allowed to be hurt? Upset?”

Logan’s lip wobbled and Roman leaned down to kiss Logan’s hand, looking stricken. 

“If your parents' homophobia doesn’t have an expiration date, your emotions regarding it shouldn’t have to either.”

Logan breathed deeply through his tears, feeling like his entire chest was crumbling. “I do not understand your patience with me.”

“I’m not a patient person. Don’t give me more credit than what’s due. I simply love you so much and think you’re being a bit silly, thinking I’m going to be mad that you’re _scared_.”

Logan snorted. “I love you.”

Roman squeezed his hand. “I love you too. What’s the plan? We standing up those assholes or are we still going? Either way, we’re royally ruining their evening and I’m down.”

Logan leaned into Roman, smiling shakily. “I want to get it over with.”

“Then let’s do it.” Roman kissed him on the cheek, smiling softly. “I’m with you the whole way.”


End file.
